


Crazy

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks his feelings are crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic writing challenge. My words were wide-eyed, crazy and warm.

“This is crazy,” thought Sam, as he looked into the wide-eyed gaze of his Master just before Frodo’s lips claimed his.

“This is crazy,” thought Sam, yet again, as he lay in his new lover’s warm embrace, covered with sweat, seed and oil.

“Yes,” thought Sam, still overwhelmed by the joy in his heart and all that had happened this night, “but that’s as it should be, I guess, as I’m so crazy in love with him.”


End file.
